The Young and the Restless
The Young and the Restless (Y&R) is a fictional version of Genoa City, Wisconsin. It has been a part of CBS daytime since it begun airing on March 26, 1973. Show Information: *﻿Debut: March 26, 1973 *'Creators: '''William J. Bell & Lee Phillip Bell *'Production Companies: 'Belle Dramatic Serial Company, Corday Productions Inc. (owns 1% of Y&R), Sony Pictures Television (owns the majority of Y&R) *'Producing Team: 'Maria Arena Bell (exective Producer), Paul Rauch (co-exective producer), John Fisher (supervising producer), Anthony Morina (supervising producer), Josh O'Connell (associte producer) & Matthew J. Olson (associate producer) *'Directing Team: 'Mike Denney, Sally McDonald, Peter Brinckerhoff, Dean LaMont, Andrew Lee, Grant A. Johnson, Casey Childs, Conal O'Brien & Habib Azar *'Head Writer(s): 'Maria Arena Bell *'Co-Head Writers: 'Hogan Sheffer & Scott Hamner *'Associcate Head/Breakdown/Script Writers: 'Natalie Minardi Slater, Marla Kanelos, Beth Milstein, Paula Cwikly, Sandra Weintraub, Linda Schreiber, Jay Gibson, Amanda L. Beall, Janice Ferri Esser, Tom Casiello, Lisa Connor, Anne Schoettle, Susan Dansby & Greg Ball *'Creative Consultant: 'Bill Bill Jr. *'Casting Director: '''Camille St. Cyr Current Cast (as of April 2011): ﻿Contract: *Peter Bergman - John "Jack" Abbott Jr. (1989-present) *Eric Braeden - Victor Newman Sr. (1980-present) *Sharon Case - Sharon Collins (1994-present) *Jeanne Cooper - Katherine Shepherd Murphy (1973-present) *Doug Davidson - Paul Williams (1978-present) *Eileen Davidson - Ashley Abbott (1982-1988, 1999-2007 & 2008-present) *Daniel Goddard - Ethan "Cane" Ashby (2007-present) *Michael Graziadei - Daniel Romalotti Jr. (2004-present) *Amelia Heinle - Victoria Newman Abbott (2005-present) *Elizabeth Hendrickson - Chloe Mitchell (2008-present) *Bryton James - Devon Hamilton (2004-present) *Christel Khalil - Lily Winters Ashby (2002-2005 & 2006-present) *Christian LeBlanc - Michael Baldwin (1991-1993 & 1997-present) *Kate Linder - Esther Valentine (1982-present) *Darius McCrary - Malcolm Winters (2009-present) *Billy Miller - William "Billy" Abbott (2008-present) *Julia Pace Mitchell - Sofia Dupre (2010-present) *Joshua Morrow - Nicholas "Nick" Newman (1994-present) *Michael Muhney - Victor "Adam" Newman Jr. (2009-present) *Stephen Nichols - Tucker McCall (2010-present) *Eden Riegel - Heather Stevens (2010-present) *Greg Rikaart - Kevin Fisher (2003-present) *Tristan Roges - Colin Atkinson (2010-present) *Marcy Rylan - Abigail "Abby" Newman (2010-present) *Melody Thomas Scott - Nicole "Nikki" Reed Newman (1979-present) *Krisoff St. John - Neil Winters (1991-present) *Michelle Stafford - Phyllis Summers (1994-1997 & 2000-present) *Jess Walton - Jillian "Jill" Fenmore Atkinson (1987-present) *Maura West - Diane Jenkins Newman (2010-present) Recurring: *Samantha Bailey - Summer Newman (2009-present) *Lauralee Bell - Christine Blair (1983-2001, 2002-2006, 2010 & 2011-present) *Thom Bierdz - Phillip Chancellor III (1986-1989, 2004, 2009, 2010 & 2011-present) *Tracey E. Bregman - Lauren Fenmore Baldwin (1983-1995, 2000, 2001-present) *Tricia Cast - Nina Webster (1986-2001, 2008 & 2009-present) *Judith Chapman - Gloria Simmons Bardwell (2005-present) *Angell Conwell - Leslie Michaelson (2010-present) *Parker Rose Curry - Charles "Charlie" Ashby (2010-present) *John Driscoll - Phillip "Chance" Chancellor IV (2009-2010 & 2011-present) *Alix & Madeline Dubois - Cordelia "Delia" Abbott (2010-present) *Michael Fairman - Patrick "Murphy" Murphy (2008-present) *Yani Gellman - Rafael "Rafe" Torres (2008-present) *Sean Kanan - Deacon Sharpe (2009-2010 & 2010-present) *Jordon Lemnah - Matilda "Mattie" Ashby (2010-present) *Evan Parke - Spencer Walsh (2010-present) *Garrett Ryan - Kyle Jenkins Abbott (2010-present) *Ted Shackelford - Jeffrey Bardwell (2007-present) *Robbie Tucker - Fenmore "Fen" Baldwin (2009-present) *Unknown Actresses - Lucy Abbott (2011-present) *Unknown Actresses - Faith Newman (2009-present) Comings and Goings: *Kevin Schmidt - Noah Newman (Returns April 14) *Sean Patrick Flanery - Samuel "Sam" Gibson (Debuts April 18) *Kin Shriner - Jeffrey Bardwell (Temp. Recast April) *TBA - Ricardo "Ricky" Williams (Debuts May) *Genie Francis - TBA Mother (Debuts May) *Emily O'Brien - Jana Hawks (Exits May)